Yes' or 'No'
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: Magnus has been struggling with a question he wants to ask Alec. So when Alec comes home tired one day, he tries his hand.


**Prompted by Scoutlynch! Yes, I actually do take prompts here, too ;)**

**Oh. My. God. Tessa Gray is coming, and so I could edit her in in here as well, so ****_YAY_****! I loved writing this, soo much, like with every other prompt, so if you have any, ****_please_**** send them to me. I'm pretty slow, but I ****_am_**** doing them all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Magnus was nervously fiddling with his hands, for the first time he had no idea what he was doing with himself. He sat on the couch, straight and rigid. The Lightwood girl was leaning against the wall, smiling like a god damn idiot, smugly and happily.

"Come on, Magnus Bane, this isn't that hard, is it? If you're certain…"

"Of course I'm _certain_. That's not the point."

Isabelle crossed her arms in front of her, shaking her head. "Then what _is_ the point?"

He couldn't even explain it himself. He just was nervous. He also had no explanation as to _why_. He was 800 years old, yet he had never felt this nervous. "Just..leave before he gets here." he said, waving his hand at the door.

Isabelle smiled her pixie-like (kind of annoying) smile, before quickly abandoning the apartment, leaving Magnus alone with his thoughts. Normally, being alone with his thoughts was the best thing, but only if his thoughts weren't going mad with self-doubt. This was ridiculous, Magnus Bane _never_ doubted himself. Why would he?

All of his thoughts were randomly flying through his mind, behind his eyelids, and yet, all he could register was one thing, one thing that kept coming back. _Alec_. And the object burning in his chest pocket right now. He reflected on the past few years, on how happy he'd been.

Alec had come stumbling into his life, unsure about everything, including himself and Magnus had been able to open the young Shadowhunter's eyes to his true self. Slowly but surely, Magnus himself had fallen for the young boy with the black hair and the blue eyes. Now he couldn't imagine life without him. It had been a full 6 months since Alec had moved in with Magnus (although it was just for the record, because Alec had been spending every free moment he had in this apartment), and life had been close to incredible since then. They had overcome every single bump in the road, ever little and not so little thing that came into their paths, they had fought and conquered. Together they were stronger than death itself.

Which they had proven as well. Magnus still shuddered as he remembered the day. The day he lost his one true love, the day he knew there would never be another than Alec. He'd thought he was too late. Too late to save Alec, too late to discover how much Alec actually meant. Too late with everything.

And then the most amazing thing had happened. His old friend Tessa had shown up, and together - with some help of the merciful angel Raziel - they'd brought back Alec.

Magnus felt a tear slip from his eye, down his cheek, but wiped it off quickly. He'd cried enough. That was months ago. Now it was time to look at the future.

Yet, no matter how hard he tried not to, he still saw Alec in his arms, lifeless, those blue eyes turned towards the sky, without light, his cheeks still stained with both blood and tears. Magnus had never felt such pain. He had also never screamed as loudly, or cursed as profoundly as he had done that day all those months ago. He'd known. The moment he had known Alec wouldn't survive had been the moment he'd known that the Shadowhunter was the one. The only one, the one thing in the Warlock's long life that he could never live without.

He owed Tessa everything now. Without her, he would've never gotten Alec back. Without her…he wouldn't have survived another day. He remembered how Alec had been lifted up into the sky, into the arms of the Angel, who'd offered his assistance as a reward for all the things Alec had done for the angels and the Shadowhunter race. He remembered feeling betrayed. He remembered thinking that Alec was being taken away from him. A light had exploded, a light that seemed to originate from within Alec, momentarily blinding everyone. Magnus had hoped the light would take him with Alec. To wherever the next life would take them. At least they'd be together. But then the light had died down, and Alec was back in his arms, still not breathing.

Yet Tessa had been grinning; still he could almost see the confusion on his face. When he'd looked down at the Shadowhunter boy in his arms, he'd felt so empty. Right up until the point that Alec had gasped for breath, his blue eyes quickly regaining their shine, his body moving again. Magnus had felt a spark inside him at that same moment. As if something had come back to life in him.

He could still feel that spark now. Pulsing inside him. He'd discovered that it would grow stronger when the Shadowhunter was near and weaker when he was away. It would pulse strongly, almost painfully, if Alec was in danger, alerting the Warlock to his lover's situation. It had saved Alec's life more than once since then.

And during climax…_well_. Magnus grinned to himself. That spark was most alive, most vibrant at that exact moment, when Alec cried out in Magnus's shoulder, or arm, and it enhanced everything to the Warlock. Pushing him over the precipice. Bottom line, they almost always climaxed together.

Magnus leant back on the couch, a stupid grin on his face, remembering last night, _every_ night. One could say they were sexually active, but Magnus thought that was an understatement of a monumental kind. Addicted, was more descriptive. Addicted to the sex, the cuddling, the kissing. _Each other_. Magnus carefully raked his hand through his hair, making it spike up again, smiling happily at the memories. He was already looking forward to this night.

Well, if Alec would still be here then, of course. He heard the door open, and his heart began to pound violently. The next couple of minutes would decide whether or not this night would go as he wanted it to go. "Magnus?"

"In here."

Alec showed up in the living room, and Magnus's entire being seemed to respond to his appearance. The Shadowhunter with the blue eyes and the black hair, the looks he didn't realise he had, the smile that lid up his entire face. Magnus loved every single thing about it. Even the tired look on his face right now. "God, I hate Vampires." Alec groaned as he let himself drop onto the couch next to Magnus. The Warlock smiled, pulling him into his arms. "It's good to be home."

"I love it when you come home." Magnus whispered, while Alec settled himself against his lover's chest. He tipped up the young Shadowhunter's head so that their lips could meet, and the spark inside him warmed him when they touched. They both groaned with satisfaction. "This kind of coming home, I love even more."

Alec chuckled, closing his eyes. "I wish I could leave the vampires to Jace or something. He somehow knows how to deal with them, and I don't understand why they keep sending me after those bloodsucking idiots. Seriously, some of them have scarcely heard of secrecy." He sighed, followed by a deep inhale. "You smell good."

Magnus laughed softly, nerves coiling in his stomach still. How was he going to proceed with this? He had no idea, which scared him a little. "You do, too." That wasn't entirely true, although Magnus loved the smell of Alec sweating. But rather in a different situation, under different circumstances.

"Shut up, I smell horrible. I need a shower." Groaning, and obviously reluctantly, he pushed himself out of Magnus's arms, off the couch. Magnus stared at his lover's backside, coming up blank when he tried to think of something to say or do. Alec did it for him, though. "Coming?" he said, a small smirk on his face. Magnus jumped up grinning, catching up, while grabbing Alec around the waist.

"Thought you'd never ask."

Both laughing, they shed their clothing (or helped each other shed their clothing) and Magnus turned on the hot water in the tub. A bath was what he needed, what Alec and he both needed. Alec came up behind him, wrapping his strong arms around Magnus's waist and leaning his head against the Warlock's shoulder blades. "A bath. A bath is good. Thank you, you know me too well."

Magnus turned around to sit on the edge of the tub, pulling a naked Alec closer to him. "I love you, Alec Lightwood." he said, smiling up at his boyfriend.

Alec slid his arms around Magnus's neck, leaning in to kiss the Warlock's forehead. "I love you, too." They stood there for a long time, forehead to forehead, Magnus's arms around Alec's waist and Alec's arms around Magnus's neck, their breaths mingling. Magnus could hear Alec's heartbeat, slow and steady, over the sound of the running water. It calmed his nerves a bit. The sound was so soothing. Alec was _here_ and safe and alive, and the sound only confirmed the fact. When the bath was filled, he slid in, the hot water scalding his skin. He groaned, closing his eyes shortly, enjoying the momentary sting. He really was in need of this bath. He felt Alec step into the water as well, and he opened his eyes. Alec smiled as Magnus extended his arms towards the Shadowhunter. He slid in between Magnus's legs, his back to the Warlock's chest. Magnus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him close. They sat in the hot water together, so close to each other, yet there was nothing sexual about it. Only deep love.

Magnus felt Alec sigh and relax when the warmth got through to his muscles, as he leaned his head back against Magnus's shoulder. Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's neck, content and happy to have him here in his arms. Alec reached back to rake his hands through Magnus's hair, enjoying the warm lips on his skin. "I love this." he whispered, closing his eyes as Magnus continue to nip and suck at his skin softly.

"Mmm, you're not the only one, darling." Magnus murmured. He felt the Shadowhunter shiver when his breath hit his skin. Magnus himself was still incredibly nervous, and was still trying to come up with a _when_or a _how_ he was going to proceed. Alec stirred a little when Magnus bit harder than he intended to. "I'm sorry, I was distracted by that gorgeous body of yours." Magnus said quickly, running his hands down Alec body. Alec's head fell back again, groaning and bucking up against the Warlock's hands.

"You're too talented for your own good with those hands." Alec whispered, locking his hands behind Magnus's head and pulling him down hard for a kiss. Magnus smirked into the kiss, tracing his fingers softly over Alec's growing erection, making the Shadowhunter gasp. "Magnus…" Alec hissed.

"Yes, my darling?" Magnus asked, feigning innocence.

"I'm too tired for this." Alec said, but he didn't sound remotely sincere.

Magnus immediately wrapped his fingers around Alec's now hard erection. Alec's back arched as he moaned. "Are you?"

"_God_, no."

Smirking, Magnus continued his ministrations, bringing the young Shadowhunter close to his peak in mere minutes. Sometimes it was so easy to arouse him, almost too easy. Magnus usually found it fun to play with that fact, bringing him close to the edge and then letting him come off it all the way, simply refusing to touch him until he was almost cooled off before then starting up again.

Not now, though. Now he wanted Alec to feel the pleasure fast and hard, making him breathless and dizzy for a few minutes. He loved the look on his lover's face when he was almost passed out with pleasure. Alec dug his fingers in Magnus's neck, groaning and biting his lip to stop himself from screaming. Magnus was kissing and nipping and biting the skin of his lover's skin softly, aiding in the process of making Alec come apart beneath his expert touches.

"Come for me, my love." Magnus whispered sensually in Alec's ear, and that was it, _the_ thing that drove Alec over the edge. His entire body seized up as he screamed, a scream muffled only by the teeth digging into his lower lip. Magnus admired Alec's face as he came apart - feeling the spark inside him pulse, and pulse again with each new wave of pleasure from the Shadowhunter - the transitions from pure pleasure to satisfaction to happiness and, after he'd opened his eyes, pure love.

"Thank you." Alec whispered, leaning his head back and pulling Magnus down for a very passionate kiss.

"Marry me." Magnus blurted out when they broke apart. His own words startled him. _Fuck! Fuck, fuck,_**_fuck_**. This wasn't how it was meant to go! Not that he had any idea how it _was_ meant to go, but he hadn't planned on asking it in the bathtub, in a post-orgasmic haze.

But he did mean them. And he couldn't take them back anyway. Bad things happen to people who meddle with time. So he just steeled himself and looked at Alec.

His lover was completely gagged. He was staring, his blue eyes wide and full of surprise, his chest rising and falling heavily. "Did you just…?" Alec said, his voice barely above a whisper, making it difficult for Magnus to hear exactly what his lover was thinking and feeling.

"I did. And I meant it. I've been wanting to ask you for a while now. Marry me, Alexander Lightwood. You'd make me the happiest man - excuse me - _Warlock_ alive." His stomach was turning and turning and turning, over and over again, and there didn't seem to come an end to the silence that stretched between them as Alec stared. Magnus was desperate to find out what exactly Alec was thinking.

"Magnus, I…" Alec started, but Magnus - nervous as he was - interrupted him.

"You don't have to say 'yes' or 'no' right now, you can think about it. Take all the time you need, but know that it's what I want more than anything. I won't judge you at all for anything, I will love you unconditionally, I won't…"

"Magnus!" said Alec, his voice raised. Magnus fell silent, his heart pounding in his chest. He had never lost control of his words before. Then again, he'd never been so nervous about something this huge before. He stared at the Shadowhunter, who was turning around slowly, trying his best not to spill any of the hot water from the tub. "I don't have to think about it." Alec said.

_Oh._"Sure. That's totally fine, like I said." Though he couldn't help but feel an emptiness growing inside his heart. He hadn't expected that feeling, to be honest. He hadn't expected to feel so…rejected.

"Magnus, you're not understanding me correctly." Alec said, taking the Warlock's head in his hands, forcing him to look up. There was a small smile on his face, lights dancing in his eyes. "I don't need to think about it, because my answer is _yes_." he whispered, kissing Magnus's forehead softly. "_Yes_, I _will_ marry you." Magnus stared at Alec, his brain seemed to have slowed ten times; the processing of the words was incredibly slow.

"Y-yes?" he murmured, almost cringing at how unsteady his voice sounded. There was a lump in his throat, preventing him to speak.

Alec smiled broadly, leaning down to kiss Magnus's lips now. "Yes." he said. "Yes, yes, yes. I will repeat it as many times as you want, my answer is 'yes', undeniably and irrevocably _yes_." Magnus could hardly believe his ears. It took about two seconds for the words to truly sink in, and then he was laughing, a happy, joyous laugh. It bounced off the bathroom walls, filling the steamy room with the sound of it. Alec was grinning wider than ever, while Magnus pulled him close against him.

"I love you, Alexander Lightwood, I love you. I love you." he said, sounding like a stuck record. He kept repeating the words, over and over, as he kissed his _fiancé_ everywhere he could reach. He felt Alec's laughter reverberate through his own body. He could've sat there for forever, laughing and kissing and _happy._

"I love _you._" Alec said, pressing his forehead to Magnus's, so that they could stare at each other for a very long moment. Blue on yellow, two of the primary colours, clashing with each other, making sparks fly.

Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly the box from his pocket was in his hand. Alec straightened up, looking at it with big eyes. "I've had this for a while now. It never felt like the right time." Magnus confessed before popping it open and revealing a simple, shining platinum band. Alec audibly gasped.

"You crazy Warlock." he whispered, taking the box in his hands and staring at it. "I'm so glad you didn't let your usual, glittery self loose on this decision. I love you for it, don't get me wrong, but I don't think I would've been comfortable with a big, shiny diamond on my finger."

Magnus laughed, taking the ring from the box. It felt cold, but not too cold, and a little heavier than the normal engagement ring. "I actually put a lot of thought into it. I figured you wouldn't be comfortable with such an elaborate ring, so I put myself in your shoes and came up with this." He took Alec's left hand, kissing the ring finger softly. Alec sat perfectly still as Magnus slid the ring onto his finger, and when Magnus looked up, he saw tears in his fiancé's eyes, tears of joy that were threatening in his own as well. "And yes, I actually did pay for this." he whispered, making Alec as a single tear dropped from the Shadowhunter's eye.

"It's perfect." Alec whispered, admiring it from several distances. "Perfect." he repeated before kissing Magnus hard and passionately. "Thank you, I love you so much."

Magnus dug his fingers into Alec's shoulder blades as they kissed, and he felt happy. Really, extraordinarily happy. Happier than he'd ever been before, and it felt _good_, so extremely good. Alec had accepted his proposal - looking back on it, Magnus had had doubts about whether the Shadowhunter would - and now they were engaged. _Actually engaged_. It was like his life had turned upside down and he was now living the opposite life from the one he should have had.

He loved it.

He loved Alec.

Things would never get any better than this.

Of course, until their wedding day. But that's a different story entirely.

* * *

**OMG YES I tried my hand at a little smut, I'm sorry if it sucks (no pun intended), I really have no idea what I'm doing guys!**


End file.
